Star Trek: Seeing the Bright Side of Things
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Dr. McCoy is injured in a phaser accident, and Dr. M'Benga tells him, Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Spock that he may never be able to perform his tasks as a doctor, again, when he becomes paralyzed from the hips down. (with Baby Julia McCoy)
1. Chapter 1

The USS Enterprise was in orbit around the planet Edina II; Captain James T. Kirk, Spock, and Dr. Leonard McCoy were beaming down to find a missing security guard: Lieutenant Gary Whitman. Scotty was off duty for the day, taking care of Dr. McCoy's three month old baby girl, Julia Eleanor McCoy.

Dr. McCoy was still on leave since having little Julia, but Captain Kirk said this was a job needed for his top Chief Medical Officer, so Dr. McCoy didn't get much say in what he wanted to do.

"I hate using this thing; a man shouldn't be scattered into atoms to go down to another planet." Dr. McCoy grumbled, as he fumbled with his phaser, making sure it was functioning properly.

"Oh, don't sweat it, Bones; we'll be back and up here soon enough, and then you can go back to taking care of Julia." Captain Kirk answered.

"Jim, surely Dr. M'Benga is just as qualified as I am to this mission; I just had a baby, after all. Do you really think I've got the energy to take on a mission like this?"

"Absolutely; if I wasn't certain, then I wouldn't have asked you."

Dr. McCoy sighed then went back to messing with his phaser. The stupid button was working to make the phaser turn on and shoot a laser beam at targets. He began banging it on the transportation system control panel, trying to unstuck the button or just get the darn thing to work.

"Doctor, you're gonna break it, if you continue with that illogical behavior." Spock stated, standing on the platform.

"I can't go on a mission with a defective phaser." Dr. McCoy moaned. Getting frustrated, Dr. McCoy began banging the phaser harder to try and make it work.

"You're gonna break it, Bones," Captain Kirk stated, frowning.

Not listening, Dr. McCoy continued to bang the blasted piece of equipment against the control panel. When that failed to work, he began slapping the thing.

"Curse you piece of mechanical junk," Dr. McCoy mumbled.

"Bones…would you like me to go get you another one?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Please; I can't figure out what's wrong with the darn thing!"

Captain Kirk left the transportation room to go to Engineering to retrieve another phaser that was in working condition, as Dr. McCoy continued to mess with the faulty phaser. He flicked the button a few times then slapped it, again, when the phaser shot back at him, surprisingly, and hitting him in the lower belly and hips. Dr. McCoy screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his burning abdomen, giving labored breaths.

Spock ran to Dr. McCoy and knelt down by him; he grabbed his communicator to notify Captain Kirk.

"Captain, this is Spock; return to Transportation, immediately; there's been an accident." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy continued to give labored breaths, and grimaced in pain every so often.

"Is there anything I can do, Mr. Spock?" Ensign Whitney questioned.

"Notify Dr. M'Benga to send Emergency Medical Team to Transportation; tell them Dr. McCoy's been hurt." Spock answered.

Ensign Whitney nodded and ran out to the nearest communicator on the wall, as Captain Kirk came back with the new phaser. He instantly dropped it and ran to Dr. McCoy, when he saw him lying on the floor in pain.

"Bones," Captain Kirk cried.

He knelt down on the other side of Dr. McCoy.

"What happened, Bones," Captain Kirk begged.

"The phaser…it shot me…" Dr. McCoy trembled, continuing to give fast, short breaths.

"Spock, get Emergency Medical Team in here," Captain Kirk commanded.

"I've already sent Ensign Whitney to do so, Captain." Spock answered.

"Hold on, Bones; you're gonna be alright." Captain Kirk stated.

Dr. McCoy continued giving labored breaths and moaning every once and a while, too. His vision was becoming blurry, then everything that Dr. McCoy saw was pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kirk paced back and forth in Sickbay with Spock, when Scotty entered with Julia, sleeping peacefully.

"What's the word, Captain," Scotty cried, softly.

"I don't know, Scotty; Dr. M'Benga's still in there with him, and it's been over two hours, now." Captain Kirk answered, worried.

"What happened, sir," Scotty questioned.

"Dr. McCoy was given a faulty phaser to go on the mission we were supposed to attend to two hours before now. It had a malfunction, and shot the doctor from the end of the phaser back at him." Spock answered.

"Great Scott; why didn't anyone tell me? I would've graciously gotten him another." Scotty cried.

"This is no time to be thinking 'what we could've done'; we have to think of Dr. McCoy and recovering as soon as possible." Captain Kirk stated.

Captain Kirk frowned, when he saw Julia laying comfortably in Scotty's arms. The poor little thing had no idea what was going on with her father. Captain Kirk leaned forward and gently rubbed the back of her head with his big, masculine hand.

"Don't worry, little one; Daddy's gonna be okay…I promise." Captain Kirk answered, softly.

Dr. M'Benga came out from the room with a smile.

"Dr. M'Benga, how is he," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Dr. McCoy's gonna be just fine; there some minor nerve damage in his legs, but nothing that a week of bed rest won't cure. He's conscious, and would like to see you all." Dr. M'Benga said, with a smile.

Captain Kirk flashed a huge smile.

"Thank you, Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk spoke, friendly.

Dr. M'Benga smiled and nodded, letting the three men pass by him to socialize with Dr. McCoy.

When they entered the room, Dr. McCoy was sitting up in bed, smiling, his right hand on his belly, smiling at his three friends.

"Bones, looks like you gave us quite a scare for nothing." Captain Kirk teased.

Dr. McCoy chuckled, softly.

"I guess I did, didn't I," Dr. McCoy stated, softly.

Julia woke up in Scotty's arms and began being fussy.

"Oh, do yah want yah papa, little lass?" Scotty cooed.

Julia continued to be fussy.

Scotty couldn't resist the urge to smile and gently handed Dr. McCoy his baby girl. Dr. McCoy smiled and held her close to him, then gently kissed her little forehead.

"Hey there, you; how are you, munchkin," Dr. McCoy cooed.

Julia stopped fussing and smiled small, being back in her daddy's arms.

Dr. McCoy chuckled softly.

"How do you feel, Doctor," Spock questioned.

"I'm feeling alright, Spock; thank you for the concern." Dr. McCoy answered, kindly.

"Acknowledged, Doctor," Spock answered.

"No more faulty phasers for you, Bones," Captain Kirk smirked.

Dr. McCoy smirked.

"No, I guess not," He answered, with a smile, though tiredly.

Captain Kirk and Scotty smiled at Dr. McCoy, as he continued to socialize with his infant daughter, when his eyes gaped beyond the horizon.

"Bones…what's wrong," Captain Kirk questioned, worried.

"My legs…my legs…" Dr. McCoy answered, in shock.

"What, McCoy," Scotty replied.

"My legs…I can't feel my legs…help, Dr. M'Benga! I can't feel my legs!" Dr. McCoy wailed.

Scotty took Julia back in his arms, as Dr. M'Benga rushed in and checked out a startled Dr. McCoy. He scanned his legs and pressed several parts of his legs, asking him if he could feel any of it, and responded with 'no' each time, panicked.

After the examination, Dr. M'Benga frowned then looked back at Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty.

"What is it, Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. M'Benga sighed, sadly.

"Captain Kirk…he's paralyzed from the hips down." Dr. M'Benga answered.

Captain Kirk's jaw hung from its hinges; Dr. McCoy was…_paralyzed_!


	3. Chapter 3

"Paralyzed…you just said there was nothing more than minor nerve damage." Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"The nervous system is a complex thing to understand medically, even with today's technology." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"Will he regain the feeling in his legs?" Scotty asked.

"I wouldn't count on it happening, Mr. Scott." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"But you could perform surgery; re-connect the diffused nerves in his legs and regain their sensory abilities." Captain Kirk answered.

"In some cases, yes; performing the surgery on Dr. McCoy, however, would be almost near fatal, due to where the phaser had fired the shot at him. I would be risking damaging several arteries in his stomach and intestinal system." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"So…yah saying…Dr. McCoy may never walk again?!" Scotty cried.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Scott," Dr. M'Benga answered.

"What about his duties as Chief Medical Officer; will he be able to come back and perform his duties as before?" Captain Kirk asked.

Dr. M'Benga was silent for a long moment.

"Well, Doctor," Scotty cried.

"I don't know; the extent of his paralysis is critical. He'd need more than round the clock assistance." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"Wait…you're saying…I may never be able to be a doctor, again?!" Dr. McCoy quivered.

"I'm so sorry, Leonard," Dr. M'Benga spoke, sympathetically.

Dr. McCoy felt tears burn down his face; he turned to the left of him and began to silently sob.

"There must be something you can do, Dr. M'Benga." Captain Kirk begged.

"The only I can recommend is that he result to Physical Therapy treatment; that could increase his chances of regaining ability of his legs, but even with that, the chances are still very low." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"It's a chance we'll have to take, then." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and went to go schedule an appointment for Dr. McCoy with the Enterprise's best OT and PT instructor in Starfleet.

Scotty walked over and tried handing Dr. McCoy his daughter to make him feel better, but Dr. McCoy gently rejected her, not wanting to even look at her.

"McCoy, don't yah wish to hold yah little gal?" Scotty questioned.

"No, Scotty…I don't want her to look at me like this." Dr. McCoy answered, meekly.

"Bones…your little girl loves you; mobile or not." Captain Kirk answered.

"I'm supposed to be strong and able to fight for my daughter's safety; how do you suppose I do that, when I can't even walk?!" Dr. McCoy barked, still sobbing.

"You heard Dr. M'Benga; he's scheduling Physical Therapy sessions with one of the top trainers in Starfleet." Scotty cried.

"I heard him, and he said even with that, there's still a low chance of me ever walking, again." Dr. McCoy quivered.

"You can't look at the negatives, Bones; you haven't even attended PT sessions, yet." Captain Kirk answered.

"You're forgetting the fact that I'm a doctor, Jim; I _know _what those chances mean. I've diagnosed several people with paralysis before, and those poor souls still need the help of a maid or a wheelchair to perform daily tasks!" Dr. McCoy snarled. "…had I never messed with that stupid phaser…" Spock cut a weeping Dr. McCoy off.

"Doctor, even I, a Vulcan, did not expect the outcome of what happened in the Transportation Room. I knew the phaser would have some sort of malfunction from the continuous banging you did to it, but it's mere impossible for the phaser to have that sort of reaction." Spock answered.

"What are you saying, Mr. Spock?" Dr. McCoy whimpered, wiping away his tears; it proved to be ineffective.

"I believe someone purposely sabotaged your phaser, Doctor." Spock answered.

"_Sabotage_; but who," Scotty cried.

"I don't know, Mr. Scott; all I know that it is completely illogical of the phaser, based on its molecular structure, to do such a thing it did to Dr. McCoy back in Transportation. The only way for it to perform that certain task, is if someone were to take it, manipulate its purposes, and program it to do such a task." Spock answered.

"Who would wanna harm Dr. McCoy, though?" Captain Kirk questioned, shocked.

He never suspected someone on the ship wanting to harm anyone on board…especially Dr. McCoy. He was always genuinely concerned for his patients, comforting to those who needed it, always explained things in full detail, so people understood the current state of their injuries and conditions. Dr. McCoy was probably one of the most purest souls on the ship…who in there right mind would have the urge to try and hurt a man, who's never harmed anyone purposely in his entire life?

"Someone who perhaps wants revenge on Dr. McCoy for something that occurred during the past." Spock answered.

"I can't think of anything I've done in the past that someone would wish to do something so much as get back at me." Dr. McCoy whimpered.

"No body, Bones; no one from the Academy, Medical School…someone back home in Atlanta?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy shook his head 'no'.

"No one comes to mind," Dr. McCoy answered, sadly.

"Spock, put out an alert for any suspicious people and/or behavior on the ship. I want whoever did this to Dr. McCoy to pay their consequences." Captain Kirk stated, firmly.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock answered, then left Sickbay to report to the Bridge to give the announcement.

Scotty tried handing Julia to her father, again, but he again shoved her away, not wishing to see her.

"Bones, you can't just avoid your daughter." Captain Kirk stated.

"I told you, I don't want her to see me like this." Dr. McCoy grumbled, getting angry.

"So, if yah do end up to never being able to walk, again, yah gonna just avoid yah daughter for the rest of her life?!" Scotty snarled.

Dr. McCoy didn't answer.

"What kinda sick father does that to their own infant, when she's done nothing wrong?!" Scotty barked.

"You raise her then, Scotty, since you think you can do such a better job than me! At least you'd be able to play baseball, play tag, chase her around, spin her around in the air, exercise with her! I can't do _any _of that with her, now!" Dr. McCoy hollered, then went back to silently sobbing.

"McCoy…yah can still do those things with her; being paralyzed doesn't have to control yah life." Scotty spoke, kindly, now understanding the grieving doctor.

"I don't wanna look at her, Scotty…not now. Can you please just accept that?" Dr. McCoy wept.

Scotty nodded and agreed to continue caring for Julia until further notice. He left with Julia to go back to his quarters and continue caring for the infant.

Captain Kirk rubbed Dr. McCoy's arm gently, hushing him.

"It's gonna be alright, Bones…it's gonna be alright." Captain Kirk answered.

"I can't walk…I'll never walk, again," Dr. McCoy sobbed, hard. He buried the side of his face into his pillow and continue sobbing harder and harder.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days, Dr. McCoy was released from Sickbay and stayed in his quarters, avoiding all contact from others. He just simply sat there in his wheel chair, staring out his quarters at the dark, starry sky, with the rest of his room lights off, only a slight red light lighting the room.

Captain Kirk worried that Dr. McCoy would enter a catatonic like state, and had Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel consistently checking in on him.

"I feel so horrible for Bones," Captain Kirk said, talking with Spock and Scotty in the halls.

"I know; he must feel as if his whole world has just gone dark." Scotty stated, sadly looking down at Julia in his arms. She had been a little more than fussy, since Dr. McCoy refused to hold her and see her.

Dr. McCoy's intern, now Dr. M'Benga's intern, ever since having Julia and going on leave, walked out of Sickbay looking through files, as Captain Kirk stopped.

"Mr. Todd, are you aware of Dr. McCoy's current condition?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Condition; I thought he was on leave since he just had a baby!" Todd cried, shocked.

"There was a phaser accident; Dr. McCoy was left paralyzed from the hips down as result of it."

"Oh…poor Dr. McCoy; that's horrible! He's taught me everything I know up until recently! We went to college together, studied at the same medical school together!" Todd cried, deeply upset.

"Yes, I know; I'm deeply sorry,"

"I should pay him a visit,"

"He's not in much of a mood for visitors, at the moment being."

"I've known him the longest; he'll let me see him!"

"…alright, Todd…if you think there's a chance."

Todd nodded and headed off for Dr. McCoy's quarters.

"I hope Todd can talk some sense into McCoy." Scotty muttered.

"It's completely logical for the feelings Dr. McCoy is currently expressing; anger, frustration, despair, depression, avoidance from all others around him, yearning…all are normal reactions to what has happened to him." Spock answered.

"He's gotta know we love him either way, right, Mr. Spock?" Scotty cried.

"Loving him has nothing to do with the matter at hands. Dr. McCoy has lost his ability to walk, therefore has lost his ability to do his job and be what he considers 'a good father' to Julia. He's, therefore, lost a part of him so significant to his life, he feels as if nothing else is worth living for, any longer." Spock answered.

"There's lots of things McCoy can do that don't require the use of his legs! He can do medical files, paperwork, hold Julia in his arms, tickle her, see her, kiss her, transport from one place to the other with the use of his wheelchair, he doesn't need to be confined to certain things just because of his paralysis."

"Unfortunately, Dr. McCoy is at the stage where he isn't willing to accept his condition; he just knows it's there, and may never be able to walk, again."

"Some of the greatest people in history had disabilities; Helen Keller was blind and deaf, Albert Einstein was autistic, Martin McGee was completely paralyzed on his left side after a stroke, yet he designed the first Enterprise to be launched into space for missions and space travel!"

"As I am aware, Mr. Scott, but in Dr. McCoy's current mind state, none of that registers to him as 'fine' to him."

"Maybe, if we showed him what good things can come out of being now paralyzed would help him come out of this dark place he's entered into." Captain Kirk stated.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you, Captain," Spock stated.

"Bones thinks because he's paralyzed, he can't do anything he was able to do before. If we show him what he's capable of doing with his condition, he may realize that the use of his legs isn't as necessary as he believes they are. Paralyzed or not, Bones is still the best Chief Medical Officer this ship's ever seen." Captain Kirk stated, proudly.

"That's right, Captain," Scotty nodded, in full agreement.

"Come on, men; let's go help a dear friend of ours return to land of light and good." Captain Kirk spoke.

Scotty and Spock followed Captain Kirk from behind and headed off to another part of the ship, when a mysterious black figure came from another part of the ship behind them. Making sure the coast was clear, he stepped out into the opening and cackled menacingly, with a deep voice.

"Being paralyzed is good, huh…we'll see about that." The mysterious figure chuckled. Then began to menacingly laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

A day passed, and Dr. McCoy wheeled himself into a recreation room, where people socialized with one another, and sometimes at food at the tables set up. He sat near the door, so in case he felt the need to, he could leave without anyone questioning him.

"Toss it here, Scotty," A familiar voice called out.

"Here, Captain," Another voice, with a very thick, southern, Scottish accent rang out.

Dr. McCoy turned his head and gaped at the sight he saw.

Captain Kirk and Scotty had approached him playing football, but sitting in wheelchairs while doing so! Spock was walking behind Captain Kirk, holding Julia in his arms.

"Oh, Bones; we didn't see you there!" Captain Kirk cried, smiling.

"Why don't yah play some good ol' football with us, huh?" Scotty cried.

"What happened to you two," Dr. McCoy asked, concerned.

"Oh; not gonna let two broken legs stop me from having fun, right Scotty?" Captain Kirk answered.

"Right, Captain," Scotty remarked.

"Two broken legs, what in blasted minds were you two doing that made you end up with two broken legs?!" Dr. McCoy snapped, angry that his two dear friends would do such a stupid act.

"Oh, details don't matter; what's done is done." Captain Kirk cheered.

"Captain, why don't we take a dive in the pool, later?" Scotty answered, happily.

"Wonderful, Scotty, right after our track and field event." Captain Kirk answered.

"Track and field; you two can't do Track and field with two broken legs! Have you both gone mad?!" Dr. McCoy beckoned.

"We can still run…" Captain Kirk urged.

"In the comfort of these more than complementing wheelchairs, here!" Scotty added.

Spock simply stood there, looking at Dr. McCoy, holding Julia protectively in his arms.

Dr. McCoy sat there, completely astonished, then began to frown and sigh, realizing what his three best friends were trying to for him.

"I appreciate the thought, Jim…it's just a different situation regarding me." Dr. McCoy sadly spoke.

Captain Kirk got up from his wheelchair, walked over, and knelt down by Dr. McCoy.

"Bones…you don't need to be able to walk to run, play, laugh…walking is just a use we were given for self defense back when Adam and Eve were created. It isn't necessary for survival, Bones." Captain Kirk stated.

"Jim…I've never lived my life without my legs; not once have I even broken a bone and been put into a cast for my legs." Dr. McCoy answered, softly.

"McCoy," Scotty said, now rising from his wheelchair. "You're still the best darn Medical Officer this here ship's ever had, able to walk or not!"

"That's exactly right; Scotty's right, Bones." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, Jim," Dr. McCoy spoke, sadly.

"Then _make _me understand, Bones; why is so horrible to not be able to walk?" Captain Kirk begged.

"How would you feel, if you lost your ability to walk, Jim; how would you feel, if you were told you may never be capable of being captain of the ship, again? And Scotty, how would you feel, if you were told you may never be able to go back as Chief Engineering Officer, ever again?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

Neither Captain Kirk nor Scotty answered that question. They couldn't imagine never being able to perform their duties on the Enterprise, again. It would just simply kill them, if that were the only result.

"Exactly," Dr. McCoy answered, sadly.

"Bones, you can do medical records, paperwork, file medicine refills, be a psychiatrist for our crew." Captain Kirk cried.

"What about helping people that are in critical condition; I'll never be able to perform another surgery as long as I live! I'll never be able to care for the wounded ever again! I'll never be able to walk my little Julia down the aisle." Dr. McCoy began tearing up.

"McCoy, don't torture yerself like this; it's all false information, lad." Scotty cried.

Dr. McCoy wiped his tears away then looked up at Captain Kirk with his sad, blue eyes.

"Bones…being paralyzed does not have to control you; you're _letting _it control you. You can control your paralysis and not have it tell who you can and can't be." Captain Kirk answered.

Spock walked over and tried handing Julia to Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy began sobbing harder, and gently shoved her away from her.

"I can't hold her…I can't let her see me like this." Dr. McCoy sobbed.

"She'll love you no less than before, and she won't love you anymore than before." Captain Kirk reassured.

"I can't have her see I failed her,"

"You haven't, Bones…you haven't; this wasn't your fault…it was a horrible, horrible accident that occurred by some deranged mind on the ship that needs to be locked up."

"He's right, Doctor," Spock stated.

Dr. McCoy turned to him, teary eyed, and gasped softly.

"You banging the phaser repeatedly did not cause it to fire back at you and now have you move around in a wheelchair. You did nothing that would fail Julia in any way or form; you were simply doing a command our captain had given you to do. I maybe Vulcan, but I do understand the concept of love fairly well, and that is that Julia will still love you just as much as she always has." Spock spoke.

"She's been missing her daddy an awful lot, McCoy." Scotty added, sincerely.

Dr. McCoy closed his eyes and shuddered, then nodded. He slowly held out his arms, sobbing softly. Spock gently placed Julia securely in Dr. McCoy's arms, then brought his arms towards him, making sure he felt all of his daughter's warmth and love she had for him. Dr. McCoy wept and kissed Julia's tiny little head, and continued to hold her close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Julia…I'm so sorry…" Dr. McCoy wept, softly.

Julia made soft coo noises, sweetly looking up at her father.

"I hope you can forgive me, darling." Dr. McCoy sobbed.

Julia grabbed a hold of Dr. McCoy's shirt and made more coo noises. Dr. McCoy looked down at her and saw her smiling up at him, cooing soft, happy noises at him.

Dr. McCoy smiled through his tears and kissed her, again, then continued to rock her and hold her close to him.

"I got you…I got you…Daddy's got you," Dr. McCoy sweetly spoke, rocking Julia gently.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. McCoy was resting peacefully in his room, playing with Julia's tiny fingers, as he chuckled and held her in his arms.

"What are you doing…what are you doing, munchkin," Dr. McCoy cooed.

Julia simply smiled at him, making Dr. McCoy laugh heartedly.

"Are you smiling…are you smiling at me?"

Julia made a few coo noises.

Dr. McCoy kissed her little head, when he received a knock on his door.

"Come in," Dr. McCoy spoke, in a happy mood.

Dr. M'Benga came in with Dr. McCoy's medicine to help relieve any pain or discomfort he might be having in his lower abdomen from the phaser injuries.

"I'm glad to see you're in a better mood, Leonard," Dr. M'Benga smiled.

"It feels good to smile, again," Dr. McCoy answered, kindly.

"Hey, you; you taking good care of your daddy, here?" Dr. M'Benga cooed.

Julia smiled and made more coo noises, making Dr. M'Benga and Dr. McCoy chuckling. Dr. McCoy leaned forward, kissed Julia's forehead, then continued rocking her gently from side to side.

"I have your medicine for you." Dr. M'Benga stated.

"Oh yes…well, thank you," Dr. McCoy answered.

Dr. M'Benga gently took Julia out of Dr. McCoy's arms and put her in her little crib, then came back and watched Dr. McCoy take his medicine. Dr. McCoy took it and took a drink of water.

"I'll be back with something more tasty." Dr. M'Benga replied.

Dr. McCoy smiled at Dr. M'Benga, nodded, then rolled off to Julia, as Dr. M'Benga left.

Dr. McCoy looked at Julia peacefully sleeping, smiling, then reached his hand in and rubbed her tiny belly.

"Hey, you; if I ever catch you playing with a phaser, I'll beat you bloody." Dr. McCoy spoke, with a smile.

Julia was sleeping peacefully.

Dr. McCoy smiled at her and began singing her favorite lullaby, "I've Been Working on the Railroad" in the key of D flat major.

Back in Sickbay…Dr. M'Benga had left Dr. McCoy's drink unattended for a little minute, while he checked out on a patient recovering from a electrical shock from one of the machines in Engineering. A black covered hand hovered over the glass which held Dr. McCoy's drink in it. The hand was holding a syringe with dark blue liquid in it. He squirted it into Dr. McCoy's already blue drink and mixed it with his hands swaying the cup gently round and round. Without another word…the mysterious figure left, without anyone noticing.

Dr. M'Benga returned to the station where the drink was, smiled at it, then took it in his hand and walked to Dr. McCoy's quarters.

When Dr. M'Benga returned, he found Dr. McCoy sitting in his wheelchair reading a book.

Dr. McCoy looked up and smiled.

"Well, what's that," Dr. McCoy asked, with a smile.

"Just a little something more tasty than water and medicine." Dr. M'Benga answered, smiling.

"Why, thank you," Dr. McCoy answered, kindly. He took the glass and was about to drink it, when Dr. M'Benga noticed a strange red foam forming at the bottom of the glass. Instantly recognizing it, his eyes gaped.

"Leonard, stop," Dr. M'Benga hollered.

Dr. McCoy stopped just as he was about to take a drink.

"What," Dr. McCoy asked, worried.

Dr. M'Benga grabbed the glass out of Dr. McCoy's hand and wafted it with his hand to smell it.

"This has poison in it," Dr. M'Benga stated, clearly.

"Poison," Dr. McCoy gasped.

"Yes; the venom found in black widows. There's enough in here to kill someone almost instantly with ingestion."

"Who put it in there,"

"I don't know; it was perfectly fine, when I left to attend to another patient."

"Was there anyone else in Sickbay at that time that could've tampered with it?"

"I don't know; Nurse Chapel was with me attending to the patient, and the rest of the staff was out on call for a meeting with Captain Kirk."

"You should probably alert Jim about this."

"Will do, Leonard…and keep your eye open. I have a feeling this person's particularly out for you for some unknown reason."

"It's certainly unknown to me, if someone's trying to kill me."

Dr. M'Benga nodded then left, going immediately headed for Captain Kirk.

Dr. McCoy sat there in befuddlement, wondering what on God's name was going on here on this ship…and more importantly…who in the world was trying to kill him?!


	7. Chapter 7

Spock was on his computer early the next morning looking up information on Dr. McCoy's type of paralysis. Captain Kirk and Scotty entered surprised to see Spock up so early.

"Spock, what are you doing up so early?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I've been doing research, Captain," Spock answered.

"Research on what, Mr. Spock," Scotty remarked, particular. He wasn't too comfortable around anyone, ever since finding out someone on the ship wanted Dr. McCoy dead or so traumatically injured in any shape or form.

"Dr. McCoy's paralysis," Spock answered.

"I think Bones is starting to embrace being paralyzed quite well. He's smiling, socializing, taking care of his daughter, again…I don't find it necessary to find anything to cure him now." Captain Kirk answered, smiling. He was glad his best friend was doing better emotionally, now.

"I realize that, Captain, but I've found a surgical procedure that could possibly make him able to walk again." Spock answered.

"What kinda surgery; Dr. M'Benga said it was extremely life threatening, possibly even fatal." Scotty remarked.

"The procedure would involve many risks, but if I can be the one to perform it, it should go over fairly well." Spock answered.

"I don't know, Spock…it's a lot to put at risk." Captain Kirk answered.

"The surgery is 99.999934% successful in curing people with paralysis. It's Dr. McCoy's only true source in regaining the use of his legs."

"What about the risk factors he'd be under?"

"Captain, as long as I have silence, and I perform the surgery, I guarantee that little to no harm will be a result in Dr. McCoy's health."

"You sure you can perform this surgery effectively?"

"Affirmative, Captain; it would be illogical to volunteer to do so, if otherwise."

Captain Kirk stood there for a minute, thinking it over his head.

"…alright…we should tell Dr. McCoy, then." Captain Kirk answered, weary.

The three men left Spock's quarters and headed to Dr. McCoy's room to tell him about the operation that would once again give him the control and use of his legs.

In Dr. McCoy's room…

"I thought Atticus said surgery was mere impossible to perform." Dr. McCoy answered.

"The procedure I found is different, but still effective and highly similar in certain ways." Spock answered.

"Spock, I don't know; you'd be dealing with several major arteries in my digestive system…one simple accident could kill me on that operating table." Dr. McCoy answered.

"I'm fairly certain I can perform the operation successfully if left alone and had more than a quiet atmosphere."

"Spock…I don't know…you know just as well as I do about the risks that could resolve in the operation."

"Yes, Doctor; I am aware of those risks, which is why I wouldn't be suggesting this option to you, if I were certain in not being able to perform the task."

"Jim, what do you think about this?"

"I think it's the only way you'll ever regain control and feeling of your legs, Bones." Captain Kirk answered, softly.

"What if something wrong happens, and Mr. Spock isn't able to save him?" Scotty glared, staring at Spock. He was sure Spock was the killer at the moment.

Spock could sense what Scotty was thinking.

"You may think all you wish, Mr. Scott, but I assure you I would never cause harm to the doctor in any way. I am simply suggesting an option which could make him able to walk, again." Spock answered.

Scotty looked away, knowing Spock had read his mind. He felt somewhat ashamed suspecting Spock to be at fault at such horrible crimes.

"I don't mean to offend you, Mr. Scott, and I understand well with the given circumstances, that it would be quite logical to suspect me as Dr. McCoy's supposed killer, but Vulcans do not find crimes logical or rational ways of thinking." Spock added on.

Scotty nodded, understanding Spock clearly.

"Aye, Mr. Spock," Scotty answered.

"Dr. McCoy, it's your decision on whether or not to go through with this idea. I understand, if you decide to turn it down." Spock spoke.

Dr. McCoy sat there, pondering his thoughts for what felt like hours to the three men. He finally looked up at Spock and raised his eyebrow.

"You're sure you can perform this operation successfully?" Dr. McCoy spoke.

"Affirmative, Doctor," Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy took in a breath and let it out slowly, then he nodded.

"Alright, Spock…if you say you can…then I trust you in doing so." Dr. McCoy answered, somewhat uneasy.

"Are you sure it's what you wish to do, Bones?" Captain Kirk questioned, worried.

"I'm sure, Jim…anything to get me up on my feet, again." Dr. McCoy answered, sadly.

Spock nodded.

"I shall inform Dr. M'Benga about the decision that has been made." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed and leaned back in his chair; what had he just put himself into?


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Dr. McCoy lay on an operating table in a light blue hospital gown covered up with several dark blue cloths. Spock had checked out everything necessary before performing surgery. He had Dr. McCoy hooked up to an IV, heart monitors, and a variety of other machines. Spock, wearing a doctor uniform, a lab coat, and gloves, walked over to Dr. McCoy's left side and slowly injected him in the arm with anesthesia.

Dr. McCoy fought to stay awake for several seconds, but finally couldn't win, closed his eyes, and became unconscious.

"Doctor…Doctor…Dr. McCoy," Spock spoke, making sure he was out.

Dr. McCoy wouldn't respond or move; he was out like a light.

Spock nodded and went back to where he was before, and began to operate on Dr. McCoy.

Two hours went by, and Spock was deep in the middle of the operation. He took a few tools and began examining nerve damage in Dr. McCoy's lower abdomen.

Out in the waiting room…

"It's been over two hours; what's taking Mr. Spock so long?" Scotty cried.

"He's taking his time, Scotty; he's making sure Dr. McCoy's surgery is successful." Captain Kirk answered, rocking Julia in his arms. Julia began to fuss a little, then Captain Kirk hushed her softly. "Yeah, I know…Daddy will be out, soon." Captain Kirk cooed.

"I can't believe I let him talk me into letting him perform this operation in the first place." Dr. M'Benga growled.

"Spock will make sure everything goes smoothly, and Dr. McCoy will make it out alright." Captain Kirk answered.

"How can yah be sure, Captain; even Mr. Spock can make mistakes." Scotty cried.

"If I remain optimistic, Scotty, then nothing but optimistic results can occur." Captain Kirk answered, highly not considering looking at the 'what if' possibilities at the moment being.

"All we can do now is pray and hope Spock does a good job with Dr. McCoy." Dr. M'Benga answered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty nodded and along with Dr. M'Benga, began sending nothing but good thoughts and wishes to Dr. McCoy; that he'd wake up able to walk, again, and he would live as result and be able to be here and watch Julia grow up into a wonderful, beautiful, young woman. They also sent thoughts to Spock, hoping he was alright, and not getting frustrated; that he was having every bit of good luck possible to perform a successful operation on Dr. McCoy.

Back in the operating room…

Spock was scanning Dr. McCoy's body parts before doing the next step in the surgery, when the mysterious black figure appeared from behind him silently from another part of Sickbay. Spock was too focused on Dr. McCoy to realize someone else was with him in the room.

"Cut the frayed edges of the nerve and connect them to the central nerve on the left," Spock muttered to himself, as he proceeded with Dr. McCoy's operation.

The black figure put a hand on Spock's shoulder, giving him a Vulcan nerve pinch. Spock was dazed for a minute before collapsing to the ground unconscious. The figure stepped forward and grabbed out a vaccine with red, translucent liquid inside it. The figure took the vaccine and injected it into one of Dr. McCoy's main blood veins that headed towards his heart. The figure cackled wickedly then left the room without anyone noticing him.

Spock rose, using the operating table as assistance, and shook the confusion he had. He looked back down to see where he was in the surgery and continued on with the operation.

Another two hours went by, and Captain Kirk and Scotty were now getting anxious as to what was taking so long. Spock entered out of a room with bio beds out to Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga. They all rushed to him.

"Spock," Captain Kirk cried.

"How is he," Scotty demanded.

"The surgery was successful, but it could be another hour or so before Dr. McCoy regains consciousness." Spock answered.

Dr. M'Benga smiled and patted Spock on the shoulder.

"I knew yah could do it, yah pointed eared, Vulcan!" Scotty spoke, tearing up.

"Oh, Spock; good job," Captain Kirk spoke.

Both Captain Kirk and Scotty gave Spock a hug for his good job in performing Dr. McCoy's very high risk operation and having it turn out to be a success.

Dr. M'Benga smiled, when an alarm began going off in Dr. McCoy's room. He quickly ran in followed by Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty. Dr. M'Benga gaped at the sight before him; Dr. McCoy's heart rate was going more than dangerously fast…fast enough that soon his heart would give out from being in overdrive.

"What's wrong with him," Scotty cried.

Dr. M'Benga rushed to Dr. McCoy's side almost instantly.

"Get me 2 doses of cordrazine, stat," Dr. M'Benga yelled out the room.

"What's wrong with him," Captain Kirk demanded.

"His heart's beating over 200 beats a minute; if it continues, he'll die." Dr. M'Benga shot back.

Nurse Chapel shortly after rushed in with the 2 doses of cordrazine Dr. M'Benga ordered for.

"Come on, Leonard; don't you quit on me, now." Dr. M'Benga hissed.

He quickly injected one dose of cordrazine into Dr. McCoy's chest cavity then the other one just as fast, when Dr. McCoy opened his eyes immediately and gasped for air. After that, his heart rate went back to normal, and Dr. McCoy had settled down, again.

"Leonard, are you alright," Dr. M'Benga cried.

"I'm fine…I just feel dizzy…and sick to my stomach." Dr. McCoy cried, laying his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Just relax, Leonard; you're alright, now, just take it easy, for now." Dr. M'Benga answered, kindly.

Dr. McCoy nodded softly and closed his eyes to rest, hoping it would make both his head and stomach settle down.

"Spock…I thought everything went well." Captain Kirk exclaimed.

Spock then recalled being knocked out briefly for a minute or so, before waking up on the floor next to the operating table.

"I've just recalled that during the middle of Dr. McCoy's surgery, I was knocked unconscious for about a minute or so. When I woke up, I was on the ground, slightly confused why I was by the operating table." Spock answered.

"Did you do something on accident; did you feel sick before fainting, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"No, Captain; I felt quit fine and was performing surgery as according to plan at a well measured pace. I can't help but think someone came in with me not noticing and did a Vulcan nerve grip on me." Spock answered.

"Yah think someone came in while yah were operating on McCoy and knocked you out on purpose?" Scotty beckoned.

"Correct, Mr. Scott; I was reconnecting a frayed nerve to another one, when I lost consciousness." Spock answered.

"Someone purposely went in the operating room, made Spock unconscious, and did something to Dr. McCoy in order to try and kill him." Captain Kirk cried.

"It would appear so, Captain," Spock answered.

"What kinda sick mind would do such a thing to sweet Dr. McCoy?" Scotty baffled, in complete disgust.

"I don't know, Scotty, but I intend on finding this person and putting an end to this once and for all." Captain Kirk answered back, angry.

"Wait…severe stomach pain, dizziness, dangerously rapid heart rate, dilated pupils, difficulty breathing…those are all symptoms of a methamphetamine overdose." Dr. M'Benga gasped.

"Someone injected methamphetamine into Dr. McCoy's system?" Scotty gasped.

"It would appear so; those are the symptoms that are a result as to it." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"That's horrible," Scotty sneered.

Julia began to sob and be fussy, wanting her daddy.

"Yes…I know," Captain Kirk cooed, softly. He walked over to Dr. McCoy and stood there, not wanting to wake him, if he still felt terrible. Dr. McCoy opened his eyes, rubbed his belly, then turned to face Captain Kirk. He smiled, when he saw his little Julia.

"Give me my kid, Jim," Dr. McCoy spoke, with a smile.

Captain Kirk smiled and handed Julia to Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy held her close to him, hushed her, and kissed her tiny forehead and began gently rocking her.

"Sshhhhhhhh; sshhhhhhhh; you're alright…you're alright, munchkin." Dr. McCoy cooed.

Julia continued to cry a little.

"Sshhhhhhhh; I know…I know…you're alright…I've got you…Daddy's got you." Dr. McCoy spoke, kindly.

Julia stopped crying and whimpered, grabbing on tightly to her daddy's hospital gown with her little fist. Dr. McCoy leaned forward and kissed her tiny little head, then continued smiling at her and rocking her gently. After a while, Julia settled down and closed her eyes to go to sleep, being in the comfort of her daddy's arms, again.

Todd walked in after hearing all the ruckus.

"What's going on in here," Todd cried, worried.

"Dr. McCoy almost died from methamphetamine overdose, but he's alright, now." Dr. M'Benga spoke, happily.

"What," Todd cried, getting angry.

"He's doing just fine, Todd, don't worry." Captain Kirk answered, calmly.

"That can't be…that can't be…that should've been enough to kill him almost instantly!" Todd cried.

"What," Everyone gasped.

Todd froze before speaking.

"I mean…what are you guys talking about?" Todd questioned.


	9. Chapter 9

"Todd," Dr. M'Benga gasped.

"Ferguson," Dr. McCoy cried, shocked.

"Yes, Cowardly Lenny," Todd sneered.

"What's the meaning of all of this," Captain Kirk ordered, sharply.

"What makes yah think it's okay to try and annihilate Dr. McCoy; what has that sweet ol' man ever done to yah, huh?!" Scotty snapped.

"_You _know why I did it, Leonard!" Todd cried, viciously.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow.

"To be completely honest with you, I have no clue what you're talking about." Dr. McCoy answered.

"_You _always got given the awards of achievement in college, _you _always got recognized in medical school for your accomplishments, _you're _the one that got accepted into Starfleet Academy, and it's _you _who had that alien child all on your own!" Todd snapped at Dr. McCoy.

"You're mad at me, because of all my accomplishments?" Dr. McCoy questioned, confused.

"You were always the one in our professors' eyes; 'Oh, Leonard will go so far, one day', 'Oh, what a great student Leonard is; what great things will come his way', 'Leonard's got such a bright future ahead of him', never once did they ever mention me! I was _never _recognized for any of my accomplishments, and I did just as good of deeds as you did." Todd snarled.

"Todd…not everyone gets noticed for their accomplishments in college and/or medical school. And I wouldn't even have my little girl here in my arms had it not been for Mr. Spock here suggesting a treatment I'd have done on Vulcan." Dr. McCoy answered.

"But you always managed to take away the spotlight from me; every time you walked into the room, girls would always wander over and start talking to you instead of me."

"It doesn't mean I wanted their attention,"

"Then why didn't you turn them away,"

"That would be rude, Todd; my ma and dad didn't raise me on such terms."

"And the professors just loved you; never noticed me, it was all about little Mr. Leonard Horatio McCoy, over here."

Dr. McCoy was profoundly appalled at how much hatred and anger that had grown inside Todd over the years. He couldn't believe who egocentric and self-absorbed he had been all this time.

"_I _should've been Chief Medical Officer for Captain Kirk, not you, Leonard! _Me_," Todd wailed, angrily.

Two security guards walked into the room to see what was all the chaos about.

"Gentlemen, take Mr. Ferguson to confinement; we shall teleport him down to Star Base 22 once we arrive there in a few days." Captain Kirk ordered.

Scotty and Dr. M'Benga did nothing but glare at Todd, disgusted with what he had tried to do. Spock simply stood there, fascinated with such mental insanity within Todd's brain.

The two security guards grabbed Todd by the back of his arms and began dragging him of to another part of the ship.

"No, no, you can't do this to me; you can't do this to me! I'll get you, Leonard McCoy, you hear me?!" Todd shouted, with fury.

Dr. McCoy gaped at what he thought was friend, but turned out to be somebody who wanted him dead and gone after getting everything he wanted in life.

"Remarkable," Dr. McCoy gasped.

"Bones, are you alright," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I'm fine…just a little shocked, is all." Dr. McCoy answered.

"I hope that man rots in prison like haggis sitting out of the fridge after two months." Scotty growled.

"Now, no need for wishing dirty thoughts, Scotty; he was mentally ill, is all." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Fascinating…I'd love to study more on human psychology." Spock gasped.

Dr. McCoy gasped.

"What…what is it, Leonard?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

Dr. McCoy grew a huge smile on his face.

"My legs…I can feel them…I can feel my legs, again!" Dr. McCoy cheered.

"Good work, Spock," Captain Kirk spoke, proudly.

"Logically, Captain; I told you I was capable of performing a successful surgery." Spock answered.

Scotty chuckled, and Dr. McCoy did, too.

A few days went by, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were walking in the halls, when they saw Dr. McCoy walking down the opposite direction, cradling Julia in his arms, and talking to her.

"Bones…seem like you didn't forget how to walk, much." Captain Kirk stated, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy smirked.

"Gonna take longer than a week or so for me to forget how to do such a function." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Where are yah off to, McCoy," Scotty questioned.

"Just taking a little walk with my daughter, is all; she finds the motion of walking quite relaxing." Dr. McCoy answered.

The three men nodded, and walked off to their destinations.


End file.
